destinyrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaverus
Xaverus, or also known as "Frozen hearted Swordsman", is one of Eclipse 's 5 High Commander. He is a mysterious, cold and merciless commander that tolerate no mistake and did not hesitate to dispose anyone useless to him. Appearance Xaverus have long, over shoulder length hair with navy blue color. His eye sharp, blue colored with dull, less detailed pupil. HIs expression always show his absence of feeling, unless when he really pushed to his edge. Xaverus always seems to carry his sword wherever he goes, as it was his friend. construction Personalty Xaverus are cold and ruthless, with low amount of expression and tone in his voice, however, was different when he talk to his blade. Xaverus did not respect or even care about relationship between he and other individual. The idea of friendship or even close relationship like love is enough to make him despise or even loathe the target. He isn't born as introvert, but rather because his current mindset that won't allow him to trust anybody. Xaverus also rarely talk and prefer to work alone, however, he show to be also a professional to set aside his personalty and command his subordinated. Yet, he only will accept a perfect work with no mistake, as everything useless will be dumped by him. This caused by the fact that he feel no meaning of relationship, and thus have no qualm about dispose every single people who he think deserve to die. Deep inside, Xaverus still have regret over his own weakness and lack of power that cause him to lost his family and friends. This was later become the seed that slowly wake Xaverus from his apathy nature, and show more care or even respect to someone that he can call as friend. Ability and Power Construction Past Xaverus is a poor orphan that live somewhere in the continent of Europe. He alongside with his friends who also have no home. They everyday struggle with doing harsh job to survive, start being beggar to scavenge the leftover of foods. One day, the town hit by snowstorm, and no one give a care to the kids other than a nun, Mother Iselda. She then take the kids and raise them in her orphanage. He live happy, but not for long. He accidently see the chairman of the orphanage, Iselda's husband, was cheating. Xaverus try to report this to Iselda, however, she only see it as joke. Not long after that, he then overheard a conversation of the chairman to dispose Iselda, since he already have a replacement for her, complete with a new promising business. Xaverus try to inform Iselda again, this time, he scolded and told that its not good to do gossip to other people. However, Iselda also secretly make sure of the rumor. Then one night, the two have a fight in front of the orphanage, Xaverus see the fight from the window. Knowing the plan is spoiled, he kill Iselda with his spade, then also try to kill Xaverus when he realize he was seeing the whole thing. Xaverus lock the door and run to inform his friends, but no one believe him. It won't be long until the chairman successfully break the door with the shotgun that he store in his woodcutting cabin. Xaverus try to stop him, but his head was knocked by a spade until he unconscious. Thinking Xaverus is dead, the chairman quickly continue his job. After everything end, Xaverus awake and found himself buried alive in the snowfield, alongside with his friends. There is no survivor other than himself. Frustrated, Xaverus cry out loud and ask why no one believe him, then he hear a soft voice calling from him somewhere in the snowfield. He try to seek for the voice, and ended up fall into a cave that covered by a thick snow. Inside, he see a frozen sword stuck into the ground. Xaverus come closer and realize that the voice come from the sword. "If no one believe you, it's okay. I will believe on you, since you are the only one that can hear me." Xaverus felt the warm of the sword, despite the cold ice that cover it. He then immediately understand that there is finally someone who could understand him. Years after the event, the original chairman who now become a success businessman got accused as the killer of the case that happened 10 years ago,'' "The Slaughter of Snowfield Orphanage". In the court, he try to convince the judge that he is innocent, until Xaverus show up and surprise him. While the old man still in shock, Xaverus hand over the evident and successfully throw the chairman to the jail. Inside the Jail, Xaverus come and approach the helpless man, as he beg for mercy to him, asking help from anyone there, and even pray to the God. Xaverus then have his last word to the man before he kill him; ''"No one used to believe me, no one used to listen to me.... but now look at you....." He take out his sword and finally, he smile. "Who will listen to your scream now ?" Trivia Xaverus originally inspired by a character of Hiro Mashima's manga, which when someone talk to him, he did not answer. The person then comment that "he only talk to his dragon." Category:Antagonist Category:First season Category:Individual